


Не опоздать

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Жизнь скоротечна, особенно в мире шиноби. Какаши говорил, что он фатально опаздывал. Сакура боится и сама упустить шанс.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 3





	Не опоздать

**Author's Note:**

> В команду WTF Naruto 2021

_День 1._

— Сакура-сан, что теперь?

Она прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, облизывает сухие губы, выдыхает.

— Время смерти — 17:50. Остановка сердца.

Сакура убирает руку от ещё теплого тела — несколько лет назад, когда она только начинала учиться лечебному делу, её бы трясло, она бы побежала мыть руки с неприятным ощущением, что трогала мертвеца. Сейчас Сакуре не хочется плакать или висеть на чьей-то шее, слушая успокаивающие слова. Спать. И воды.

Сакура кивает ассистенту — пусть запишет и оформит сам. Она бросает халат в сумку — сегодня нужно застирать, — выходит из госпиталя. Где-то далеко Саске наверняка тоже отмывает рукава от крови — Шестой передал, что он получает много миссий ранга «А». Шестой беспокоится, что в госпиталь поступает слишком много раненных — наверняка больше, чем раньше. Шестой то, Шестой сё. Сам небось забыл, как после большинства миссий с командой в больнице отлёживался.

Она покашливает, думая, что все её дорогие люди, как и она, впахивают как проклятые. Даже Наруто.

А Шестой… она видит — в белом плаще он перестал сутулиться. Перестал торчать у мемориального камня часами, как бывало первое время после войны. Да что уж там — опаздывать перестал, неслыханно! Ну, или почти. Шестой («Какаши-сенсей», — поправляет она себя) всегда задерживался и, он говорил, несколько раз фатально опаздывал. Была бы воля Сакуры, она всё делала вовремя, а не как он.

Она жалась к Какаши в страхе, когда Наруто и Саске дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть. Она нащупывала его едва тёплую руку в перчатке, сжимала до побеления, отчего Какаши дёргал ею — ещё сломает. Какаши гладил её по отросшим волосам, пытался подобрать какие-то успокаивающие слова, но всё, что он мог сказать — чтобы она просто наблюдала за происходящим. Сакура, такая маленькая, почти вплотную прижалась к нему — над её ухом быстро билось его огромное сердце.

Какаши мягко прижимал её к себе — его руки такие сильные, она нервно дышала, крепко обнимая его. Мелко дрожала, почти как тогда, плача и растирая слёзы по опухающему лицу. Она звала его. Высокая — выше всех в команде 7 — нескладная, способная и умная. Какаши чувствовал её тепло, её лихорадочные попытки смять грязный жилет на спине. Чёрт подери, сейчас Какаши чувствовал её грудь.

Тогда он успел оказаться рядом, чтобы утешить. Успеет ли сказать всё, что думает — не знал.

Захаживает, приглашает куда-то, просто развеяться от потока бесконечной работы. Поговорить. О подготовке Наруто (они оба знали, что готовится он к экзамену через пень-колоду), о миссиях Саске. Об его отсутствии говорить не хотелось. Слух ласкает мягкий голос Какаши, сердце греет его мягкая улыбка и ностальгические сценки из прошлого команды 7. Какие-то смешные события, которые затем приятно вспоминать.

_День 3._

Сакура аккуратно, с его позволения, растирает пальцами виски. Перед этим он снимает протектор, откладывает его в сторону — какие густые волосы! — расслабляется. Сакура показывает, на какие точки следует нажать ещё, что сделать перед сном. Советует выпить чая с мятой. Какаши впитывает информацию всем нутром.

Утром мигрень его наконец отпускает.

_День 5._

Пламя свечки ласкает неярким светом лицо Сакуры. Блеск пламени отражается в глазах Какаши. Она держит ладони рядом со своим бешено стучащим сердцем, рядом с собой, чтобы не накрыть собственными ладонями его. Улыбается, изредка прихлёбывая чай, убирая падающую на глаза чёлку. Какаши вдыхает запах чая, не притрагиваясь к своей пиале. Сакура прячет улыбку, думая, как часто ему приходилось в компании знакомых отказываться от еды или напитков.

Сакура придёт домой и снова застирает халат, надеясь, что за выходные сумеет вывести все пятна. Сакура пригласит Какаши сама. Сакура всё ему скажет, ведь мыслями возвращалась к нему, к его белому плащу, к его дурацкой шляпе. К его скрытому тканью лицу. Она будет смотреть ему прямо в глаза, она будет целовать его ладони, она будет… не хочет она озвучивать, что будет делать с ним дальше. Закрывает глаза и прячет за прохладными ладонями покрасневшие щёки.

_День 6._

— Какаши-сенсей, вы не думали, как скоротечна наша жизнь?..

Он поднимает на неё глаза, мимолётно усмехается. Дома у него уютно (теперь он называет Резиденцию Хокаге домом, да и она по привычке зовёт здание его жильём). Просторно, светло (не то что в общежитии), есть собственная спальня и большая кровать в ней.

— Я четверть дня раньше проводил рядом с мемориальным камнем, постоянно об этом думая, — отвечает он.

— Знаете, ведь… можно столько всего не успеть. Неджи не увидел свадьбу сестры. Иноичи-сан и Шикаку-сан — как женятся и выходят замуж их дети. Джирайя-сама не увидел, как Наруто геройствует.

Какаши вздыхает.

— Я ведь тоже боюсь чего-то не успеть.

Она встаёт из-за стола, подходит к нему медленно, подсаживается. Берёт его руку в свои. Горячая — её будто пронзил жар. Какаши хочется приложить вторую руку ко лбу, проверить, всё ли в порядке с Сакурой.

А Сакуре хочется целовать ему ладони, касаться губами висков, скул, гладить по голове — как он сам когда-то делал. Ей не хватает мужества, пары движений, переступить через эту огромную пропасть между ними, покопаться у него внутри, в сердце. Сакура проводила множество операций и копалась в человеческих внутренностях без страха — и ей не хватает мужества покопаться в Какаши.

— Я... хочу вас, Какаши-сенсей.

Он смотрит на неё будто испуганно, отводит взгляд.

— Меня…

— Вас. Я буду жалеть, если не скажу это вам. Я буду жалеть, если не попытаюсь и не успею.

Жизнь скоротечна, Сакура видит это каждый день — вот дышал пациент, а спустя минуту — не дышит. В нём больше не течёт кровь, внутри него не держится тепло — только где-то одиноко тлеет.

Какаши-сенсей ходил на могилы своих друзей. Сакура меньше всего хочет повторить судьбу сенсея и ходить на могилу к нему самому.

Он не знает, куда деть руки, глаза, он хочет закусить губу, он хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, что хочет выразить. Он хочет заполнить неловкое молчание между ними.

— А Саске…

— Да что Саске! — громко говорит Сакура. — Саске… остался в команде 7. Много лет назад.

Она любит Саске. Всё ещё очень любит Саске. Как товарища по команде, как давнего знакомого, как… родного брата почти что. Тяжёлого, невыносимого младшего брата. Не как мужчину.

Какаши понимающе кивает.

Сакура — всё ещё его подчинённая, пусть он давно её себе не подчинял и не отдавал указаний.

У Саске свой круг интересов: искупление грехов, миссии, возможно, другие девушки или парни. Сакура в этот круг давно не входит.

— Осторожнее, чтоб тебе не пришлось жалеть, — вздыхает он.

— Я буду жалеть только если не сделаю этого, Какаши-сенсей.

Он мелко вздрагивает, когда слышит обращение «сенсей».

_День 8._

Какаши не переступает порог дозволенного. Сакура себе давно всё разрешила. Он себе — нет.

Он всё так же гладит её по голове, задерживаясь чуть дольше на макушке. Всё так же ласково с ней разговаривает, как и раньше, давая себе больше смелости в высказываниях. Говорит: «Красивая», закрывает рот, думает, что больше ничего за вечер не скажет. Сакура жмурится, жмётся к нему, так же неловко поглаживая спину и плечи. Она снимает с него жилет — уже чистый, немного другой — но дальше позволить себе не может. Кладёт голову на плечо, прикрывает глаза. Он проводит пальцами вдоль прядей, шёпотом нерешительно повторяя: «Красивая».

Красивая, складная. Хочет его.

Он отворачивается от Сакуры, пряча румянец. Она оставляет робкий поцелуй на его шее через ткань водолазки. Возвращается к этому же месту — облизывает, выдыхает. Целует снова, сжимает в руках его ладонь.

— Вы очень хороший, Какаши-сенсей.

— Ты… всегда была хорошей, Сакура, — говорит он, отмечая, как пересохло его горло. — Ты ведь… у тебя… ещё не было мужчины?

Она натягивается струной, почти что ударяясь затылком о его подбородок. Закрывает рот ладонью. Стыдливо жмурится, медленно качает головой. Открывает глаза, смотрит на него в упор решительно. Переводит взгляд со шрама на веке на переносицу. Рядом с глазами залегли морщины.

— Ты говорила, жизнь скоротечна, Сакура. Я постоянно об этом думал. Сложно отказать такой замечательной женщине как ты, — улыбается он, прикрывая глаза. — Я бы тоже о многом жалел. Мне близка твоя позиция.

Сакура громко вздыхает — его пальцы касаются переносицы, ведут вниз, он поддевает ткань, стягивает. Он оставляет поцелуй на её лбу, касается губами метки Бьякуго. Она хватается за его шею, притягивает ближе, припадает к его губам.

Он сжимает её ладонь в своих, прикладывает к сердцу: послушай, Сакура, что ты со мной делаешь.

— Я надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Вернувшись домой, Сакура не может уснуть. У Сакуры горят щёки, лоб, разливается где-то глубоко внутри. Огромное, тёплое, родное. Подогретая банка с мёдом. Обволакивает всё сердце, желудок, лёгкие. В постели она переворачивается на спину, проводит пальцами правой руки от груди к животу, к паху. Прикрывая глаза, ведёт руку ещё ниже. Касается губ, сводит ноги вместе.

Его пальцы. Чёртовы пальцы. Она потирает большим пальцем клитор, разводит ноги врозь. Прохладные и длинные, кожа на подушечках не скрыта тканью перчаток. В полуобморочном состоянии она слышала его голос — после того, как Саске-кун в который раз едва не убил её — это были его чёртовы пальцы. Он складывает печати, быстро, ловко — от мыслей, что он ещё может ими так же ловко делать, кружится голова. Она закусывает губу, чтобы не простонать его имя дрожащим от оргазма голосом.

_День 12._

С Сакуры падает платье — она не сжимается в комочек, не прикрывается ничем, лишь смотрит на Какаши. Немного неуверенно, но взгляда отводить не собирается. Полуулыбается губами. Ждёт. Сама не знает, чего — хоть какой-то ответной реакции.

Какаши занимается собой — стаскивает перчатки, жилет, водолазку. Сегодня решил прийти без плаща. Резиденция заперта на ключ — они в этой чёртовой комнате, на этой чёртовой огромной кровати.

Какаши улыбается в ответ. Сакура поворачивается, двигается к нему навстречу, гладит по крепкой груди. Целует ключицы, опускается ниже, к волосам. Опускается поцелуями до тех пор, пока не прижимается губами к узкой полоске волос на животе.

Поднимает на него взгляд — он снова зарывается ей пальцами в волосы, осторожно гладит, уставившись в потолок. Опускает голову, смотрит ласково, двигается к ней, ближе, целует медленно, под глазом.

Обещает быть нежным. Она верит ему. Всегда верила.

Какаши роется в набедренной сумке, достаёт новую пачку презервативов. Сакура ухмыляется — в кармане платья тоже была упаковка. Она надеется приберечь на потом.

Он кивает на простыни, она ложится, поджимает ноги под себя. Какаши припадает губами к её груди — такие красивые розовые соски, твёрдые и одновременно нежные, как сама Сакура. Опускается к её животу — будто повторяет её движения, дразнит. Вздыхает, обжигая дыханием. Задерживается в районе пупка, обводит языком. Снова опускается, Сакура тянется пальцами к его волосам — проводит поперёк несколько раз. Боязно убирает — вдруг током ещё ударит?

Он аккуратно целует внутреннюю сторону её бедра, выше, ещё выше — ей не хочется отворачиваться, ей не стыдно, не страшно. Он утыкается носом в её покрытый светлым пушком лобок, пробует на вкус, затем — медленно ласкает её языком и губами.

Поднимает голову, смотрит будто с вызовом в её глаза.

— Ты такая красивая.

Она краснеет от удовольствия, ей хочется снова зарыться пальцами ему в волосы, притянуть, приголубить, погладить.

— Спасибо.

Он поднимается к ней, раздвигает левой ногой её бёдра ещё шире. Она нерешительно обхватывает твёрдый член ладонью, ведёт вниз, губы Какаши дёргаются в ухмылке. Он просит убрать руку, чтобы надеть презерватив.

— Я буду аккуратнее.

Она кивает — смотрит заворожённо как натягивается его кожа, как натягивается латекс на ней.

Сакура двигается к нему, пока он не упирается членом, смотрит ему в переносицу, хочет куда-то отвлечься, опускает взгляд на шрам, закусывает губу. Мягко. Какаши чувствует её, мягкую, вязкую, скользит внутрь, зажмуривается.

— Тебе не больно?

— Н… нет. Почти.

Он входит вполне свободно, медленно, Сакура раздражённо насаживается, чтобы ускорить процесс. Какаши зажмуривается снова, хватает ртом воздух. Он вспоминает её мощные удары ногами о землю.

«Слава тайдзюцу, Цунаде-сама», — усмехаясь ей в шею, думает Какаши.

Туман заволакивает её глаза, она выдыхает резко, тихо, он с каждым разом увеличивает темп. Она высоко, тихо стонет, берёт его руку в свою, гладит внутреннюю сторону ладони. Направляет пальцы к вульве, шепчет:  
— Вот так… пожалуйста…

— Быстрее?

— Нет!

Он кивает, продолжая двигаться. Сакура выдыхает, кусает губы, кладёт голову на плечо Какаши, хочет укусить, но не решается. Вскрикивает, когда её накрывает волной тепла, прикладывает голову к его плечу. Целует в пульсирующую жилку на шее, и Какаши выдыхает в ответ. Нерешительно убирает её руку, хочет снова спросить, всё ли в порядке. Но, видимо, не стоит.

Сакура цепляется пальцами за его плечи, давит, срывается, обхватывает снова. Ему хочется завыть, и он почти сдерживается. Она покусывает его мочку, стонет — чертовски красиво, чертовски сладко, сжимает бёдра, обхватывая ими спину. Он хрипит, прижимая Сакуру к себе ближе — хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё? Безумно. Неимоверно. Хорошо. Она всё-таки кусает его за плечо, обмякая, и он, остановившись, зажмуривает глаза до звёзд под веками.

Несколько секунд они несдержанно дышат, Какаши слезает с Сакуры, смотрит в стену пустым взглядом. Сакура липнет к нему, осторожно целует следы укусов на шее, плече, гладит его. Он млеет. Жестом просит отодвинуться.

— Подумать только… я трахаюсь со своими подопечными.

Он не замечает, как Сакура отворачивается, взглядом упирается в закрытую дверь. Громко вздыхает.

— Может, вы и трахались, Какаши-сенсей… но я занималась с вами любовью.

Внутри что-то дёргается. Дважды.  
 _Сенсей._  
Снова она зовёт его так, снова их разделяет пропасть прожитых лет, опыта, статуса. Она зовёт его на «вы», уважительно, не как… Саске.

— Почему я для тебя всё ещё сенсей? Ты давно не привязана к седьмой команде.

— Потому что вы всё ещё продолжаете меня учить.

Он удивлённо смотрит ей в спину.

— Пусть и неосознанно, я вам всё равно благодарна. Спасибо, что разделяете мои взгляды на некоторые вещи.

Какие-то секунды она молчит.

— Я ни о чём не жалею.

Какаши смотрит в потолок. Так странно ему в любви ещё не признавались. Он двигается к ней ближе, касается губами её скулы. Чувствует — Сакура напрягается.

— Не трахаешься, значит, занимаешься любовью…

— Хватит вам, Какаши-сенсей! — повышает голос она, плечом проезжаясь по его щеке.

Он закрывает рот, прикусывая язык. Она обхватывает свои плечи, неловко бурчит: «Извините».

Дерзкая девчонка, какой она ему всегда нравилась.

Он трогает пальцами челюсть, шевелит языком, проводит им по зубам. Кажется, может говорить.

— Я тоже, Сакура.

Она поворачивается к нему, смотрит в упор, он замечает влагу рядом с открытыми глазами.

— Что вы сказали?

Он закрывает лицо руками, проводит пальцем вдоль шрама, выжидающий взгляд Сакуры заставляет его громко обессиленно застонать. Чёртова девчонка. Язык совсем не поворачивается.

— Я тоже… люблю тебя. Так же.

Какаши думает: главное не опоздать с этими словами. Не опоздать, как это случалось несколько раз с ним. Каждый раз — с потерей дорогого ему человека.

Сакура заставляет его расслабиться теплотой ответной улыбки.


End file.
